The Rain Woman
by crossover4
Summary: What would happen if Juvia Lockser replaced Sierra in World Tour? We're about to find out here as we follow the blunette and everyone else to see what would be different and what would be the same. This is The Rain Woman!


Chapter 1: Introductions and Imbeciles

The bus's wheels whined and squeaked as it drove on shaking the bus itself, a young woman adjusted herself as every bump shook her and unseated her large hat. Looking at her any normal person would be shocked at her strange appearance. Despite it being in the middle of summer, she wore a large coat with precisely four buttons keeping it all together with them all matched up in a square shape. Her previously mentioned hat looked like an upside down bowl with a butterfly broach on the rim. The coat itself was so long that it went down to her knees, where then thigh high boots covered the rest of her legs. Finishing off the outfit was a rather stylish brown belt. Her physical features were even more noticeable, for one thing despite the bulky clothing, one wouldn't have to look that hard to see that she had a rather curvy body. What little parts of skin that were shown were revealed to be eerily pale white, her eyes were a deep shade of blue but the strangest and most noticeable thing about her was that her hair matched her eyes and was a deep blue color. It was clearly dyed that way but the dye job was done so well that one would be forgiven for thinking it was natural. The hair was set in a large curl that went around her entire head.

The young woman looked ahead toward the other riders, from what she could tell they all looked about the same age as her, though she could be wrong about that. She was sitting in the back after all and all she could see was the back of they're heads.

Unable to get a read on her compatriots, she decided to stare out the window, where she noticed that they were now on a runway and that the bus was slowing down.

She took a deep breath, " _This is it_ ," She thought " _Time to play the game._ "

* * *

A man in his early thirties was seen smiling at a camera.

"Season 3 of Total Drama folks!" He exclaimed, "The World is gonna be mine!" He held up his hands in a sweeping gesture, "Sea to shining sea! Sadly, I'm forced to share my world with a three ringed traveling team freakshow." He turned his head to the bus as it pulled up behind him. "They'll be competing all over the globe for another, million dollars!" The bus's door opened up. "So, let's meet our players!"

A tall, Hispanic teenager wearing a grey blouse with a white ascot and green pants came out and waved to the camera, she had medium length brown hair and exactly nine freckles between her eyes.

"Courtney!" The Man introduced.

Another teenager, this one Caucasian and of medium height, walked up behind her carrying not just his backpack but another in his hands, it was clearly Courtney's. This teen had his hair done up in a green Mohawk and had several piercings on his face as well as a unibrow and a goatee. He had a color on his neck and what little clothes the camera could see of him were a black t-shirt and a white undershirt. From analyzing the scene, it was clear that he was Courtney's boyfriend.

"Duncan!"

Another tall woman walked up behind him with a backpack weighing off her back, she was Asian with her hair done up in a ponytail, in contrast to Courtney, she wore very revealing clothing, starting off with a brown tank top that did not cover her mid-section. Traveling further down revealed that she wore light green short shorts that revealed her long legs.

"Heather!"

Behind her was another young woman, this one shorter and Caucasian, her skin was pale, obviously from make-up, her hair had teal highlights running through it making the original color knowable only to her, her lips were done up in green lipstick. Moving on to her outfit, she wore an odd blend of a corset and a shirt, where after the corset covered up her chest, it must have connected underneath her arms to a pair of green and black sleeves. The bottom half of her clothes was a black and dark blue skirt that then covered up the beginning of a pair of black stockings that went all the way down to her big black boots.

"Gwen!"

The last person in the line was a large, black woman with her hair done up in a weave. She wore large, round earrings and had a face that was adorned with a mole under her right eye. She wore a peach t-shirt with the odd design choice of three oranges adorned on the chest, her pants were very thick for lack of a better term and seemed very large.

"Leshawna!"

Heather stopped right in front of Gwen, causing her to bump into the back of her head.

"Ogh" She grunts out and then backs up, "Are there reserved seats?" She asked, "I.E. can I have one not behind Heather's pony hair pony tail?"

"Um, my extensions are _human_ hair!" Heather shrieked loudly.

"You learn something new every day." Duncan quipped. Gwen chuckled at that. Once she was done, she looked at Duncan approvingly which Duncan reciprocated with a smirk. Courtney noticed this and glared at Duncan.

A well-endowed blonde girl with big blue eyes walked off the bus, blowing a kiss to the camera as she walked out. She wore a blue bandana over the top of her head, a brown tank top that left little to the imagination, adoring her lower body was an orange mini skirt.

"Lindsay!" The man then began listing off names as the blonde walks off, "Owen, D.J., _and_ Harold." However, no one came off the bus and much grunting and struggling sounds came from the bus. "Guys?" He asked, slightly concerned.

A very large, muscular black man wearing a green shirt with his hair hidden underneath a hat that resembled a swimmer's cap, walked off the bus with another very large, rotund teen with short blonde hair and a white shirt with a blue maple leaf on the chest in his arms. The rotund one was quite clearly freaking out. "Sweet strawberry reserves!" He exclaimed, oddly. "Nooo!"

"He's afraid of flying remember?" The muscular one said. Given the order of names, it was clear that the large, rotund one was Owen and the muscular one was D.J., which meant that the next one off would be Harold.

"Aerophobia, from the Latin," A raspy voice said. A scrawny teen wearing glasses, a t-shirt with a hamburger on the front and an undershirt walked off the bus as he pushed his glasses closer to his face with one finger. "As opposed to aeronausiphobia, the fear of air sickness." He smiled as he walked ahead.

"Keep up the fascinating facts," A teen said as he left the bus, "And I'm going to be aeronausious all over you." This teen had a red vest over a blue button up shirt and a white shirt underneath that. The boy was of Indian decent and the tone of his voice, combined with the ease of how he made that sarcastic remark implied that he had an incredibly deadpan personality.

" _And_ returning favorites: Noah."

The sarcastic teen walked ahead as another teen, this one Caucasian with short brown hair, a sweater vest on his person, and a gap in his teeth, walked out and made two finger-gun gestures to the camera.

"Cody," The man revealed the sweater vest wearer's name. " _And_ -"

He was then interrupted by a voice: "Yo, yo, yo!" A teen wearing a dark blue toque over his brown hair and a gray sweater over a white undershirt. He had one hand on his hip as he pointed up toward the sky, triumphantly. "This year's winner is in the house!" He then noticed where he was. "Er, bus!" He then stepped off the bus, "I mean, runway. Where's the plane eh?"

A girl with orange, curly hair, wearing a green tank top adorned with a heart hole over her cleavage gap and a grass colored skirt appeared behind him, "I know right?" She said "Let's fly!" She hoped on the toque wearer's shoulders, causing him to lose his balance and fall over, taking her with him.

"Yep!" The man said "Izzy's back! Also returning this season? Tyler!"

A teen in a bright red track suit and a red and white headband over his forehead came out the bus and did a little showboating sign, which probably would have been impressive if he didn't trip over Izzy and the toque wearer immediately afterwards.

"And" The man continued, "The co-host of Total Drama Aftermath, Bridgette!"

Another blonde girl, this one with her hair in a long pony tail came out, she wore a light blue sweatshirt and gray swim trunks. She smiled kindly and waved to the camera but then tripped over the growing number of people in the pile.

"Yo Chris!" The toque wearer interrupted, "You forgot to introduce me!"

The man, whose name was revealed to be Chris, sighed heavily, "And Ezekiel."

The toque wearer, Ezekiel, smiled at the camera, despite the number of people on top of him.

"And now to mix things up and keep it all fresh," Chris went on, "we're adding two new competitors!" He held out his hand and made the two sign with his fingers. "He's an honor roll student with a diplomat for a dad and an amazing ability to charm the pants off of most species, Alejandro.

A tall Hispanic teen with long brown hair and a goatee walked out of the bus, he wore a red button up shirt and a white undershirt, both were opened up to reveal the tops of his well-toned pecks. He smiled, devilishly at the camera and noticed the pile before him. "Perhaps, I can assist?" He bent over and helped Bridgette and Izzy to they're feet.

"Wowee." Izzy stated, admiring his looks. Bridgette also began to admire him before stopping herself.

"I-I have a boyfriend!" She told him.

Alejandro then bent over to help the boys to they're feet. "And amigos, allow me."

"Wowee." Zeke said, also admiring his body.

"I like girls." Tyler said defensively.

Chris began again, "And she's a stoic, socially awkward orphan with a love of the rain, Juvia!"

The girl from the back of the bus walked out, she kept a solemn, stone face on her person as she stepped down from the door. She scanned everyone else, her expression not changing. "Hello," she stated plainly. "Pleasant to meet your acquaintances."

Everyone else stared back at her, some were puzzled, and others were a bit creeped out. Finally, Gwen spoke up.

"Wait," She said "What happened to that purple haired girl? What was her name? Sierra?"

"Oh her," Chris said absentmindedly. "She was so excited to join the show that she fell into a coma."

"Oh my god!" Courtney stated with concern on her face. "Will she be okay?"

Chris shrugged "Eh, doctors say she'll wake up in about a month." He then grinned evilly. "Shame, I'd love to see the look on her face when she realizes she missed the show, HA!"

Everyone looked at him, some angry, some shocked, Juvia look at him with her eyebrows raised, " _This is our host_ " She thought, " _Perhaps signing up for the show was a mistake._ " Her face then reverted back to her normal state as Chris put his arm on her shoulder.

"We were pretty worried there, booked everything for 17 contestants, so we dug in our old audition tapes and found Juvia here!" He pinched her face in a faux affectionate way, despite that she remained stoic. "She sent in an audition for Island a while back and we figured, why not. So here she is!" He exclaimed "In all of her oddly dressed, weird looking glory." **[1]**

Despite the invasion of personal space, Juvia's face remained the same. The others watched this in a bit of a creeped out way, this new girl seemed pretty odd. Still, most of them rationalized that however odd this girl was, she would be ten times better than the fangirl who had admitted to going through they're dental records. Cody in particular looked at this and felt like he dodged a bullet, while he didn't know Sierra all that well, he couldn't help but feel glad that he wouldn't be cramped in a flying tube with her for who knows how long. " _Besides_ ,"He thought as his eyes went up and down Juvia's body, " _As creepy as this new girl is, she's not that bad to look at._ "

His thoughts were interrupted as a large straining sound was heard, everyone turned they're head to see a large cargo plane pull up and stop in front of them. The aircraft looked in shambles and seemed to be barely put together. As it pulled up, the brakes sounded like they were barely working and as the engines slowed down, one sputtered out some fumes.

"What the-" Duncan exclaimed, voicing everyone else's opinion.

Courtney raised her hand "Excuse me but I'd like to express some concern about the _safety_ of our plane."

Chris just smiled and raised his hands "Relax, it's perfectly safe." As if to emphasis how hollow his words were, a piece of the plane fell off right at that moment. "Now boarding," He said with a grin.

"NO!" Owen but his hands forward and waved them to try and get Chris to back off. "I can't ride in that! Call the United Nations! Call a cab! Call my Mom!" Chris however just frowned, pulled out a pan from nowhere and began walking towards him. "No I'm not doing this! I'm out! This is unethical-"

 **BANG**

"Mommy" Owen slumped down on the ground, unconscious.

"Anyone else got a problem with it?" Chris asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nope!" Cody stated, scared.

"Love it!" Lindsay said, also frightened.

"Dibs on the window seat!" Bridgette cried out in faux excitedness.

" _Yes,_ " Juvia thought " _It appears I have made a terrible mistake._ "

Chris threw the pan away, "Now boarding." He said, "On a voyage to a million big ones!" He then turns and points toward the camera. "We're saving you a first class seat for all the action, right here on:

"TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!"

"WORLD TOUR!"

"Seriously?" Duncan asked **[2]**

* * *

Later on as Chris was touring everyone through the plane, he explained that throughout the whole season, there would be singing parts for the contestants to do.

"Singing?" Gwen asked as the group was lead into the dining hall. "Really? I thought Chris was joking about that."

"Well, I don't have a problem with it." Courtney stated, in a matter of fact way.

"Yeah," Leshawna pipped up "Cause you _like_ singing."

"Well I don't" Duncan stated "Girls sing, little birdies sing haha, Duncan's do _not_ sing!"

"Think I'll get to beatbox?" Harold asked Leshawna.

"I'll beat you if you try." Duncan threatened.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Heather asked, incredulous.

"Singing reality shows are HUGE!" Chris exclaimed "And the worse the singing, the higher the ratings, which is why on this show, there will be no vocal couches or rehearsals or _warning_!" Almost the entire group groaned and complained at that, Chris however paid them no heed as he continued talking. "Anyhoo," He went on, "This is the dining area, where you'll be enjoying in-flight meals."

"Not for long eh!" Ezekiel said with a determined look on his face "Prepare to lose to the Zeke!"

"Okay," Gwen said "So not trying to be mean here but you do know you got voted out first last time right?"

"Word, and I spent every minute since making sure that that don't happen again." He made a little, playful finger gun to Gwen. "I'm stronger, faster, smarter-"

"Chattier, blabbier, can'tshutup-ier!" Chris interrupted annoyed. "Now zip it and let me finish to tour and get this bird in flight!" Zeke frowned sadly and backed away.

"Is there a Ladies room?" Leshawna asked.

Chris pointed behind him, down the hall "Just through there." He answered, though his tone implied he knew something that the others didn't.

Leshawna didn't notice it however and walked down the hall, "Good, cause I gotta make a deposit."

* * *

 **(Airplane Bathroom – WAHOO! First Appearance!)**

 **Leshawna -** *She walks into the bathroom but then notices something in the mirror* There's a camera in the potty _again!_ *She sits back and folds her arms together* Ugh! Can't a sister get a little privacy on this program?!

* * *

The tour was now in a corridor with two benches on each side, pairs of harnesses adorning the wall on both sides.

"Losing teams," Chris began "Will enjoy luxurious economy class accommodations between destinations."

"Okay," Lindsay began, "but where are our beds?"

Chris looked to the sides "Owen? Care to demonstrate?"

Everyone saw Owen, sitting on a bench, unconscious with his arms in a pair of harnesses, he was snoring away his troubles.

"That," Heather began "Does _not_ look comfortable."

"No comfort for losers" Chris stated "Safety Harnesses _and_ an emergency exit but no comfort here, here, or here." To emphasis his point he began pointing at random locations.

"He doesn't seem very concerned for our safety" Juvia stated.

"Well yeah," Gwen stated. "Didn't you watch the first season? You know? After you got turned down?"

"Sadly no, I was too-" She looked away "-heartbroken to watch." There was a bit of a strain in her voice as she said this. Gwen noticed this and gave a small smirk.

"Welp," she said, "You're here now and let me just say that your right, Chris does not give one iota of care about our safety, the only thing in regards to us that he's worried about is your parents suing him for damages."

"My parents are dead though," She said, frowning a little. "I grew up in an orphanage."

Gwen blanched at this, "Um…I'm…ugh, sorry.

* * *

 **(Airplane Bathroom – Well that was AWKWARD for everybody!)**

 **Heather –** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice one Weird Goth Girl! Way to put a foot in your mouth with the new girl! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Gwen –** *Sigh* Chris said she was an orphan! *She lays her forehead on her hand in exasperation* How did I forget about that!

* * *

They were now in a much fancier room, with adjustable seats, a bar, and carpeted floors.

"This," Chris began "Is the First Class Cabin, the domain of each week's winners."

Alejandro stood in front of Lindsay and gestured to her, "Now this is the kind of accommodations ladies deserve!"

"They get ladies on First Class too?" She asked. "Oh! Me! You meant me!" She blushed

D.J. and Tyler were watching this with much trepidation.

"That guy's as smooth as Mama's gravy" D.J. commented.

"Lindsay's supposed to like me." Tyler said, dejected.

D.J. just chuckled "Nobody can compete with gravy." He stated plainly **[3]**.

"Lindsay!" Tyler called out. "I can do a hand spring!" He jumped up in an attempt to do as he said but just fell flat on his face in front of her.

Lindsay looked at this in shock "Oh my gosh! Poor-I-I'm blanking on his name, oh I know Alejandro!" She mistakenly said.

The Latino just smiled and gestured to himself. "That's my name."

"And what a nice name," Lindsay gushed "Alejandro, I could say it all day."

"Please do," he charmed as she giggled.

Heather however glowered at him.

* * *

 **(Cockpit Confessional – Alright! Now it's my turn!)**

 **Heather –** *She talks as a large black man is in the background, fiddling with switches* I can see right through that guy! *She then notices where she is* You know, this extra confessional is a thousand times nicer then talking in the toilet.

 **Chef Hatchet –** Maybe for you, I'm trying to prep for a flight her.

 **Heather –** Hello! Venting Shhh! Anyway, new guy is so transparent, so fake, so-

 **Chef Hatchet –** Deliciously seductive?

 **Heather –** That is exactly the opposite of what I was trying to say!

 **Chef Hatchet –** Pretty good looking guy to boot! I'm just saying!

 **Heather –** Ugh! Forget this!

* * *

They all now found themselves in a new area, this one had Cody looking in wonder. "Wow!" He said in amazement "Where are we now? A grand piano? Wood burning pizza oven? 4-Person Hot Tub with LED Light show and dancing waters?"

Harold walked over to the hot tub in amazement. "How do I win this?" He asked with Chris walking up behind him. "My fair Leshawna loves a hot tub."

"Easy tiger, these are my quarters." Chris stated plainly "And they're off limits! Clear?" He said pointing a finger at Harold.

"Crystal." Harold said, dejected.

Juvia however walked up to the Jacuzzi, pulled up her sleeve and gently dragged her hand over the surface with a small smile. "Are you quite sure they're no way to use this wonders device?" She asked "I've never been this near to a hot tub before."

Chris however grabbed her hand "You want a hot tub? Win the prize money and buy one yourself, STAY AWAY FROM MY STUFF JULIA!" Chris screamed at her as he let go of her hand, she back away with a neutral look on her face again. Rolling her sleeve back down, she stared plainly at him before nodding and going back to the group.

* * *

 **(Airplane Bathroom – Suck it Cockpit! I'm so much better then you!**

 **Heather –** Anyway, with Beth gone, Lindsiot and Ale-whatever looking like a real threat, my only strategic option is to make friends with the new girl. But pretending to like that bag of creepy is going to be _hard_ , I do not heart the new girl. What's her name? Julia?

 **Juvia –** Hmm, it appears as though the host is very irritable, would be smart to not bother him for a while. He called me "Julia". Hmm, it seems like Chris is just another terrible person.

* * *

Everyone was back in the dining room as Chris was wrapping up the tour.

"And that's pretty much it" He said "I skipped the cargo hold and galley, but I'm sure you'll find those exciting destinations later, when I "accidently" lock you in them." He chuckles to himself at that.

The plane shook as it was beginning to take off, causing Bridgette to fall down onto Alejandro's lap.

"Senorita," He said "Are you okay?"

"Is the earth moving?" Bridgette asked, star struck.

"Nope," Izzy said, "We are, wooo!"

"One more thing," Chris said. "I'm sure you all remember a little something called the elimination ceremony? Takes place right in there my friends, he pointed to a door.

The last room in the tour had cheap, tropical island decorations adorning it, a pinup background that had various flowers on it, a nailed down carpet, and two wooden tiki on either side of a large, closed door.

Chris stood in front of them and explained the rules. "If you don't receive a barf bag full of airline issued peanuts-"

"I got a peanut allergy yo" Ezekiel interrupted. "Er, more like a sensitivity."

Chris ignored him and continued on but was clearly very annoyed. "You will be forced to take the Drop of Shame!"

"Okay, I just don't like-"

Chris grabbed Ezekiel by the sweater. "Kinda like this!" He threw him out the door as the plane picks up speed. Ezekiel landed and quickly found his footing and began running after the plane.

"Hey!" He chuckled nervously "Good one eh! Now slow down and let my bling back in!"

Chris however just smiled and waved. "All eliminations are final bro!" He then shut the door.

* * *

As the plane flew over the Atlantic and was nearing the first destination, everyone was gathered in the dining hall.

"Every second, we're getting closer to adventure" D.J. said "And further from Mama" He slumped in his seat, sighing.

Juvia was sitting in her seat looking uncomfortable, she saw Cody get up from his seat and walk over to Gwen's spot.

"Hey." He said to her.

"Cody, hey" Gwen said with a smile on her face "Listen I still really appreciate you setting me up with Trent that time."

"Nice right? And now that he's gone-" He smiled "Huh? Yeah. I'm available."

Gwen's eyes widened at that. "Oh, uh, well uh-"

 _*ding*_

The room suddenly went dark as a lone spotlight flashed down onto Chris who was now wearing a fancy tuxedo, a bowler hat, and was gripping a cane. He smiled as he turned to face the contestants. "Whenever you hear that friendly little bell, its musical number time!" He gave a smug little smirk to everyone "So, let's hear it!"

"But," Courtney began, "What are we supposed to sing?"

"You have to make it up as you go." He answered, "Wouldn't be entertaining otherwise!"

Courtney smiled and the song began.

* * *

 _ **Courtney: Up**_

 _ **Courtney and Izzy: Up**_

 _ **Courtney, Izzy, and Juvia: Up**_

 _ **Courtney,Izzy, Juvia and Lindsay: Uuup!**_

 _ **Harold: Sing**_

 _ **Harold and Cody: Sing**_

 _ **Harold, Cody, and D.J.: Sing**_

 _ **Harold, Cody, D.J. and Tyler: SING!**_

 _ **Everyone: We're Flying! And Singing! We're Flying and We're Singing!**_

 _ ***Juvia stands up and puts one foot on the bench in front of her***_

 _ **Juvia: Come fly with us!**_

 _ ***Cody mimics her and turns it into a duet***_

 _ **Juvia and Cody: Come fly with us!**_

 _ ***Izzy then appears from the up head storage***_

 _ **Izzy: We got a lot of crazy tunes to bust haha!**_

 _ ***Bridgette stands on the First Class couch***_

 _ **Bridgette: Come fly with us!**_

 _ ***Lindsay stand on a chair opposite her***_

 _ **Bridgette and Lindsay: Come fly with us!**_

 _ ***Alejandro appears between the two of them***_

 _ **Alejandro: It's a pleasure and an honor and a must.**_

 _ ***The two of them giggle as he holds they're hands.**_

 _ ***Duncan's still sitting at the table***_

 _ **Duncan: Dudes this is messed, you're singing in a plane.**_

 _ ***Harold suddenly appears in front of him, playing with nun-chucks***_

 _ **Harold: What did you expect, Chris is freaking insane.**_

 _ ***He hits himself and falls off-screen, giving Gwen enough space to appear***_

 _ **Gwen: Yeah, but guys? You're singing on TV!**_

 _ ***Courtney leaps in front of Gwen from behind and does a little ballet routine around her***_

 _ **Courtney: Haven't you always wanted too? It can't just be meeeeeeeeeee!**_

 _ ***D.J. and Leshawna are then seen dancing***_

 _ **D.J.: Come fly with us.**_

 _ **Leshawna and D.J.: Come fly with us**_

We then see inside the cockpit where Heather is seen gripping the back of the co-pilot seat in terror. "Do you know how to steer this thing?" She asks horrified.

"I try." Chef answers without a care in the world.

 _ ***In the Cargo hold, Ezekiel is seen rising up from a bag***_

 _ **Ezekiel: They thought they could leave me and a part**_ **[4]**

 _ **Ezekiel: But this stowaway's got winning in his heart!**_

 _ ***Back in the main part of the plane we see Noah looking out the window at the sputtering engine in terror***_

 _ **Noah: Come fly with us! Come die with us**_

Owen appeared in the next window, screaming his head off. "We're flying? I hate flying! Stop the plane!" He is then knocked out again by another bash from Chris's pan.

 _ ***Gwen and Duncan are then seen crossing they're arms with scowls on their faces***_

 _ **Everyone else: Come fly with us! Come sing with us!**_

"NO!" Gwen and Duncan both shouted, indignantly.

Chris walked up to them with a big, smug, grin on his face. "Anyone care for a copy of the season 3 rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination-"

 _ ***Bridgette then steals the rules from Chris and sings it aloud***_

 _ **Bridgette: All contestants must sing in each show!**_

 _ ***Courtney walked up to Duncan***_

 _ **Courtney: Duncan do it! Let's go!**_

 _ ***Cody walks up to Gwen and pleads with her***_

 _ **Cody: Gwen sing it! Don't go!**_

"Well I don't want to go home!" Gwen thought a loud

 _ **Gwen: Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly! With us!**_

" _Wow_ " Juvia thought, " _That was just terrible, I can see why she doesn't sing."_ **[5]**

Courtney then began to plead "Duncan, c'mon please?"

 _ **Duncan: THIS SUUUUUUUCKS!**_

The camera panned out to show that everyone else had joined around him. "Yeah!" Everyone said in agreement.

* * *

 **AN: If there's only one truth in the world it's that Juvia Lockser is Sierra done right! I really give all my thanks to Rufus T. Serenity for giving me this idea. I had only recently shown him Fairy Tail, saying exactly what I had said here, that Juvia is Sierra done right, since he hated Sierra, I'd love to know what he would think of Juvia. I was so happy to discover that he wound up loving her just as much as me. As we talked about her in comparison with the purple haired stalker that he hated so much, he pitched to me this very idea. What if Juvia replaced Sierra? He had for too much on his plate already for another story so I decided to take it and write it instead, with his blessing of course. In fact it's really due to him that you're getting it right now. In almost all of our conversations after the pitch he kept on asking me how it was going and I could hear in his voice how in love with the idea he was. Buddy? This is for you**

 **[1] So as you all have noticed, not much has changed right now in terms of overall story structure and plot details. That's because Sierra didn't really effect the plot in a big until episode 2, so neither will Juvia however there are still small differences. Like here, because Sierra's not there to talk to Cody and call him her "Very own April Fool", Cody is free to walk over to Gwen and hit on her, which is something I believe he would do in that situation.**

 **[2] I thought about rewriting the opening too in order to fit Juvia in there but I decided against it. It would just be a little, surface level difference in the grand scheme of things. (When Cody lands in Juvia's arms, he blushes and looks away as Juvia gets hearts in her eyes)**

 **[3] Okay so rewatching the episode in order to write for this chapter, I just realized that that line has always bothered me. D.J.? Why would you say that to him? He is your friend right? Aren't friends supposed to support each other or have I been doing it wrong for years? Seriously, how does putting him down help him in anyway? God, and people wonder why I don't like D.J.**

 **[4] This is another line that's bothered me, not because I don't like it but because I just can't tell what he's saying! Seriously, rewatch that episode and tell me you can understand what he's saying right there. Peter Oldring, I'm not saying you're a bad actor or anything but you don't think you vocal director could have maybe done another take?**

 **[5] Was Juvia too harsh there? She's kinda voicing my own thoughts right there. Megan Fahlenbock? You're a wonderful woman, I see you in interviews you seem like a terrific human being…..just don't sing again for the love of god! You're not Emile!**

 **I wanted to get this chapter done before the move, next chapter probably won't come for a while. See you then!**


End file.
